universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganon's Forces
This is Ganon's Forces from The Legend of Zelda franchise. Summary This force existed for the sole purpose of serving the dreaded Ganondolf (later known as Ganon) and fulfill his destiny to conquer all of Hyrule. For many generations, he has been fighting against it's inhabitants, and has struggled every time against it's greatest hero, Link and Princess Zelda. Despite his defeats, he has persist across the ages. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Ganon Second-in-command * Zant * Yuga * Twinrova Military Leader * Iron Knuckles * King Bublin * Darknuts * Twili (beast) * Lizolfos * Dalfinos * Stalfos * Stalmaster Notable Individuals/Champions * Agnorok * Gohma Military Units Infantry * Bulblins * Bokoblins * Moblin Cavalry * Bulblin Boar Riders ** Swordsmen ** Archers Bestiary * Keese ** Normal ** Fire ** Ice ** Electric * Giant Spider * Stalhound |-|Weaponry= Weapons * Bokoblin weapons: ** Swords ** Spiked clubs ** Electro-swords ** Wooden bow ** Catapult ** Boulder ** Bomb * Moblin weapons: ** Spear ** Wooden shield ** Iron shield Territories Ganon's Castle * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (It was built during Ganon's reign as the king of darkness) * Territory type: Headquarters * Inhabitants: Bulblins * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization statistics Tier 12: Dark: The Armies of Ganon are based on medieval era civilization as well as the rest of Hyrule with the usage of strong castles, steel long swords, armor, etc.. They display the use of their forces to even use magics as well that are akin to fantasy based setting. Power Source Magic: Elemental Manipulation (Some minions such as the Twinrovas which can control fire and ice) Magic (In the world of Hyrule it is rich with magic users) Transformation (Ganondorf can transform into Ganon, via a giant pig demon) Enchanted Items (Ganon uses the Triforce which allows it to grant his wishes, to a certain degree) Conquest statistics Tier 9-B Country: There were times when Ganon and his forces were able to take over all of Hyrule for a considerable amount of time. Power statistics DC: Solar System: Ganondorf was in possession of, and empowered by, the complete Triforce at his peak, which has enough power to sustain the Sacred Realm, and turned it into the Dark World which at the very least is large enough to have a radius of an Earth-to-Sun distance. Dwarf Star: Ganondorf should be far stronger than Levias. He rotated the planet 180 degrees in seconds in order to create permanent night around his fortress. Large Island: The Gerudo witches while separate are comparable to ALTTP Link, each are considerably superior to Onox and Veran individually, and they should be superior to Gyorgm, higher while fused wields the combined power of both individual sorceresses. At least Large Island: The strength of other elite members of Ganon's forces which managed to fight Link with effort. Building: The larger beasts such as giant spiders should be around this level based on shear size alone. Wall: The strength of smaller beasts and foot soldiers, comparable to Hyrule soldiers. Dura: Solar System: While in possession of the complete Triforce, Ganon himself was more durable than the likes of Majora and Demise, who Link fought and defeated. Dwarf Star: Capable of tanking his own magic as shown in the final battle in Ocarina of Time, not to mention it takes something with the magical power of the light arrows to stun him. Is also highly resistant to injury unless it’s of divine origin (is commonly believed to be totally immune to damage unless it’s that kind of attack, but this is a no-limits fallacy). Large Island: Ganon's minions such as the Twinrovas are capable of taking hits from the likes of Link. Building: Larger Beasts such as Giant Spiders should be around this level based on shear size. Wall: Foot Soldiers such as Bulblins can take hits from standard attacks of regular soldiers. Speed: Relativistic+: Ganon along with high level members should be around this level with their battles with Link, both in combat and reaction speed. Higher for Ganon as he is superior to all of his previous forms by a significant margin. Massively Hypersonic+: Ganon's elite minions should be around this level of speed when fought with Link in reaction and combat speed. Supersonic: the speed of flying units such as Keese. Superhuman-Peak Human: The speed of foot soldiers and cavalry. Skill statistics Ganon is incredibly gifted with the ways of magic, along with many of his minions, also being an incarnation of Demise, this makes him even more deadly with all sorts of spells. Strengths The leadership of Ganon, he is rather brutal as that would make him one of the most dangerous foes of the Legend of Zelda series. He is even capable of manipulating others into finding ways of surviving across the generations. Weaknesses Because of Ganon's arrogance, this had led him to be over confident and make plenty of mistakes in the past when fighting Link. also Ganon and some of his minions are weak against high level Sacred/Holy magics or items like the Sacred Arrows. Wins/Losses Gallery TPHD Ganondorf Artwork.jpg|Ganondorf, King of Darkness Calamity.png|Ganon as the Calamity Bulblin.png|Bulblins, the foot soldiers of Ganon Zeldaganonscastle.jpg|the Dark Castle of Ganon Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Profile Category:Gaming Category:Antagonist Category:Work In Progress Category:Army Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Tier 9-B Conquest Category:Magic